hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Pacific Hurricane Season (HurricaneWiz)
The 2017 Pacific Hurricane Season was certainly one for the record books, with two storm names being retired in the same season for the first time. Seasonal Forecast Due to a weak La Nina, only 10-12 storms were predicted to form this season, with 5-6 hurricanes forming and 2-3 of them major hurricanes. Season Summary June Storms: Adrian, Beatriz, TD Three-E July Storms: Calvin, Dora, Eugene, Fernanda, Greg August Storms: Hilary, Irwin Storms Hurricane Adrian On May 27, Tropical Depression One-E formed, and it became a tropical storm the next day and also got upgraded to a hurricane within 24 hours. It reached its peak intensity May 30-31 before encountering wind shear and it dissipated entirely by nightfall on June 2. Hurricane Adrian did not effect land, hence no damages nor deaths resulted from this storm. Hurricane Beatriz Hurricane Beatriz developed from a tropical wave well far from land on June 20 in the form of a tropical depression. It soon upgraded to a tropical storm and then a hurricane in less than 36 hours flat. It peaked in strength on June 23-24 as a category 4 hurricane with wind speeds of 130 mph. Some models insisted that Beatriz would further strengthen into a category 5 hurricane and approach Hawaii as a category 1 or 2 storm. That wasn't able to happen, however, due to wind shear and the storm fell apart almost as rapidly as it intensified. It dissipated on June 26 after being downgraded to an extratropical cyclone. Since Hurricane Beatriz did not affect land, zero deaths and damages were reported. Tropical Depression Three-E Tropical Depression Three-E formed on June 24 near the southwest coast of Mexico. It was projected to become the third named storm of the season but inexplicably fizzled out the next day and dissipated. Damage resulted from Tropical Depression Three-E was minor in spite of widespread cases of flash flooding and no direct deaths were reported from its effects. Hurricane Calvin Hurricane Calvin had a similar life to Hurricane Hillary (2005). It developed off the coast of Acapulco, Mexico on July 2. It strengthened into a hurricane within the next 48 hours. During most of its life, it paralleled the Pacific coastline of Mexico before veering to the west near the southern tip of Baja California. It peaked in terms of intensity on July July 5-6. Encountering cooler waters, Hurricane Calvin fizzled out on July 8. Even though damage produced by Hurricane Calvin was minimal, there were nine direct deaths from the storm, all of them in Mexico. Hurricane Dora Dora formed from Tropical Depression Five-E on July 11 far from land in the Pacific Ocean. Like its predecessors, it became a hurricane within 48 hours. By that time, the projected path of the storm took it over the Hawaiian Islands within the next five days. In the meantime, it became the strongest storm in record history across any basin with a minimum pressure of 856 mbar and maximum sustained wind speeds of 200 mph. The outer bands of Dora approached the Big Island on July 17 and made landfall there close to midnight as a Category 4 hurricane with wind speeds of 150 mph. The next afternoon, after turning to the northwest it made a second landfall on the island of Oahu as a Category 3 hurricane with winds of 125 mph. Honolulu, the capital city of Hawaii, was hit particularly hard by the waves, rain, and wind. After passing, Hurricane Dora veered towards the north and then northeast until it dissipated on July 21 due to increasingly cooler waters. Hurricane Dora caused $3.6 billion in damages over the Hawaiian Islands and killed 16 people on the islands who laid in its path. Due to the deaths and destruction it caused, plus its record breaking intensity, the name Dora was retired by the WMO and was replaced with Donna for the 2023 Eastern Pacific Hurricane Season. Hurricane Eugene What would become Eugene developed on July 15 as Tropical Depression Six-E. It soon developed into Tropical Storm Eugene. Unlike most models, those of Eugene were extremely polarizing. Half predicted landfall over Baja California as a tropical storm while the other half had it staying out to sea and had it become a hurricane. It stayed out to sea and it did indeed become a Category 1 hurricane for roughly 12 hours. It quietly dissipated over the Pacific Ocean on July 19 since most of its movement was more northward than westward. Ultimately, Hurricane Eugene was never a threat to land, hence no damages nor deaths were caused. Tropical Storm Fernanda Tropical Depression Seven-E formed on July 24 not too far from the southern top of Baja California. It largely paralleled the coast and moved northwest through its entirety as both a tropical depression and a tropical storm. As it was upgraded to a tropical storm, it was given the name Fernanda. Fernanda peaked literally halfway through its lifespan due to encountering cold ocean waters ahead. It then died out as an extratropical cyclone on July 27. Tropical Storm Fernanda caused minimal damages in Baja California, Mexico although the outer bands brought rains that caused isolated flooding, which in turn caused 2 direct deaths from Fernanda. Hurricane Greg Tropical Depression Eight-E generated on July 27. After upgrading to Tropical Storm Greg, it was anticipated to become a hurricane by the end of its run. Not only did it become a hurricane but it ended up as a Category 3 major hurricane with 120 mph winds. Staying to the west of the Mexican shores during its run, it never made contact with land through its existence through dissipation on August 2. Hurricane Greg caused zero deaths and destruction during its run. Hurricane Hillary Tropical Storm Irwin Storm names Eastern Pacific Retirement Due to the deaths and destruction they have caused, the names Dora and (insert) were retired by the WMO and will never be used again to name hurricanes in the Eastern Pacific Basin. They were respectively replaced with Donna and (insert) for the 2023 Eastern Pacific Hurricane Season. Seasonal Effects Storm ACE * Adrian: 16 * Beatriz: 20 * Three-E: 1 * Calvin: 16 * Dora: 63 * Eugene: 7 * Fernanda: 4 * Greg: 18 Category:2017 Pacific Hurricane Season Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia